1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for performing queries on data stored in a database, and in particular to a method and system for monitoring and reconstructing the execution of a database query.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large-scale integrated database management systems provide an efficient, consistent, and secure means for storing and retrieving vast amounts of data. This ability to manage massive amounts of information has become a virtual necessity in business today.
At the same time, wider varieties of data are available for storage and retrieval. In particular, multimedia applications are being introduced and deployed for a wide range of business and entertainment purposes, including multimedia storage, retrieval, and content analysis. Properly managed, multimedia information technology can be used to solve a wide variety of business problems.
Database management systems typically include a query monitoring utility that provides real-time monitoring of the execution of database queries. However, real-time query monitoring often does not allow field support engineers or database administrators (DBAs) to monitor and analyze all running queries, especially for those which must be analyzed after the query is completed (post-mortem analysis). What is needed is a system and method that allows query execution to be recorded for playback after query execution. The present invention satisfies that need.